Black Magic: Saranghae
by SoshiGrande
Summary: When Juvia gets tired of Gray rejecting her after all she's done, will she go to extreme lengths to get the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thinking of possibly expanding this into my first story. I don't own any of the characters. Please leave a review letting me know what I can improve on, just don't be too rude ^-^ Gruvia shipping.**

 **Black Magic: Saranghae**

It's no surprise that Juvia had a thing for Gray. More than a thing. A crush. Wait, no... even more than a crush, an _obsession_ with the Ice Mage. She was obsessed with knowing where he was at, what he was doing, what he was wearing, and how he was feeling. After all, she loved Gray, but unfortunately, Gray didn't love her back. Knowing that drove Juvia absolutely crazy. She tried her best to get her fellow guildmate to love her, but for some reason, some reason that Juvia couldn't think of, it came off as creepy. From making him food to knitting him scarves, none of it seemed to work. So, one day, as Juvia woke up, showered, and got ready to go to the guild, instead of rushing out the door, she sat down and thought of more ideas.

" _Think Juvia, think! What will drive Gray absolutely mad? What will make him want me as much as I want him?"_

She thought, and an idea came to her head. Retreating to her closet, Juvia grabbed her most revealing swimwear, which highlighted her curvy figure while also exposing most of her breast. She looked at herself in the mirror, twisting and turning her body to see if she looked good.

"Oh yes!" said Juvia, out loud to herself, "Gray will absolutely _love_ looking at me in my bikini! He'll fall for me for sure!"

"Uh, maybe if you tried to be classy instead of creepy he'd go for you." said a voice out of nowhere. Juvia looked behind her to see Evergreen, standing in the doorway, looking at her in her bikini. Evergreen walked up to Juvia, and put her hand on the rain woman's shoulder, "Look, you look amazing, but you've tried it all before. You've tried arousing him, pleasing him, making things for him, all of it. None of it ever works. You know why? Because it's creepy to him."

Juvia looked down at herself, then back at Evergreen, and started sniffling. "You're right, I guess it is rather creepy... I just want my darling to love me though. I don't mean to be creepy, but I-" Juvia was cut off mid-sentence. Evergreen got in her face, and looked at her with a smug facial expression.

"Are you seriously getting all worked up over nothing? You're just realizing this after years of him basically telling you to knock it off?" Evergreen looked at Juvia, now crying, and sighed, "Look, if you don't pay as much attention to him, he will wonder if you've lost your thing for him. Just keep it classy, like I said, and maybe he'll finally fall for you."

Juvia then stood up straight, looked Evergreen straight in her eyes. Evergreen was startled, so she backed up. Juvia then got closer to her, leaned in, and hugged her. Evergreen sighed in relief, and hugged Juvia back. "Thanks for the advice! I'll keep it classy to get what's mine! See you at the guild!" said Juvia before rushing out of her room at Fairy Hills.

When Juvia got outside, she looked around to make sure that no one was following her, and then whispered to herself, _"that disgusting shrewd, telling me to keep it classy instead of trashy, just look how she'd dressed everyday! At least I wear moderate clothing, instead of looking like a beat up plant! She just wants to attract that oaf, Elfman! Like he's anything compared to Gray! I know how to keep it classy, I'll show that wench!"_

As she continued to walk, Juvia got rather angry. She couldn't bring herself to ignore Gray and all of his charm. "He may be an Ice Mage, but his body is hotter than Natsu's flames!" Juvia was blushing, thinking about how attractive Gray was. Before she could realize it, she was standing in front of the guild. She was panicking, as she realized that she couldn't just ignore her Gray. _"What am I going to do!"_ She thought. _"I've tried a love potion before, but that didn't go too well..."_ she continued to stand in front of the guild, thinking of ways to subtly get Gray to notice her instead of her obsessing over him.

She remained standing still near the guild doors, rapidly thinking of what to do. Suddenly, a hand tapped her back, scaring her and forcing her to use her magic to defend herself.

"WATER WHIP!" she screamed out of wear, whipping whoever was behind her in water. She decided to back away, and then turn around to see who it was. Fortunately for her, it was just Lucy, who was now on the ground, damp, clothes tattered, and with an angry expression on her face. Lucy stood up, brushed some dirt off of her skirt, and started scolding Juvia,

"What did you do that for?! I was just going to ask you if you were alright you psychotic weirdo!" Juvia then apologized to Lucy, before handing her a book she dropped on the ground. Lucy then looked at the book and sighed in relief, "I'm glad that the book didn't get harmed, though, Makarov would kill me if his book got damaged!"

Just then, a thought came across Juvia's head, causing her to promptly thank Lucy for the idea. As she sprinted into the guild, Lucy wondered what she was talking about, and then decided to turn back around and go home to change her clothes.

As Juvia ran past the members greeting her, she noticed that Gray was sitting at a table, topless, arm wrestling with Natsu whilst other guild members watched. She thought about stopping by to watch as well, but she had to pass up on seeing her darling's muscles bulging for now, since she had a more important task to take care of. Juvia had then arrived to her destination in the guild: the library. Before, Juvia had tried a potion to get Gray to fall for her. However, she had never tried to use magic. Knowing that the guild had a rather massive selection of books in the library, Juvia decided to search for any kind of book about magic that associated with love. Of course, she wouldn't go through all of the books to find her answer. What was the point of that when she could ask the bookworm?

Walking down the stairs, Juvia looked to see the tiny, cute girl with blue hair going through older books. She smiled, as she knew that Levy was the key to finding any book you could possibly think of. "Hi Levy, how are you doing today?" spoke Juvia, in a surprisingly casual manner.

Levy turned away from her book, smiled, and replied, "Hi! I'm good! How about you?"

In her head, Juvia thought, _"I really don't want to carry on a conversation with this chatterbox, I just want answers."_ Juvia hastily replied, "I'm doing well, I just came down here to look for something that's been on my mind for a while."

Levy then went back to her book, telling Juvia to have fun looking, and to make sure that she puts all of the books back in order. Juvia then stood still, thinking of what to say next. Quickly coming up with another question, Juvia asked her fellow guildmate, "The thing is, I haven't had any luck finding this specific book in the past, and I doubt I'd have any luck today. I figured that you'd be down here, so do you mind helping me find the book? Or telling me where it would be?

Levy then closed her book, sighed, and replied, "Sure Juvia, what kind of book were you looking for?"

Juvia's eyes widened, and she started thinking, _"I can't simply tell her that I'm looking for a type of book that has information on magic associating with love so that I can get the man of my dreams! What do I do?"_ Juvia stood still, awkwardly, staring at Levy with wide eyes and sweat pouring down her face. Accepting that there was no right way to put this, Juvia blurted out, "I NEED TO FIND A BOOK THAT HAS INFORMATION ON LOVE MAGIC!" She then put her hands over her mouth and collapsed to the ground. Levy's face went from helpful to worried.

"I won't lie to you, there _is_ a book that has every detail of love magic in it. However, it's a dangerous type of magic, and Master Makarov has told us all to never try any of the magic in the book. So sorry, maybe I can help you with something else?" Juvia then stood up, and asked Levy another question.

"So, you do know where this book is, correct?" Levy then nodded her head. Juvia started grinning ear-to-ear, and walked close to Levy. "Well..." said Juvia, before walking around Levy, "I don't suppose you'd like to pass that book over in exchange that I keep your little secret, do you?" Levy then looked at Juvia with a straight face.

"What secret Juvia? There's nothing you can do to get this book. It's strictly off limits."

Juvia then grinned with a sinister look in her eyes, "I was hoping you would say that. Well, remember when the entire guild went to Ryuzetsu land? Do you remember? Well, I hope you also remember getting a little frisky with Gajeel in a secluded area of the pool. Do you remember _that_ Levy?" Levy's face switched colors, from her usual pale skin to a pink on her face reminiscent of Natsu's hair.

"How did you..." was all Levy could say before Juvia sat down, and started speaking in detail of how she found out.

"Oh, you mean how I found out about Gajeel pulling off your top with his teeth and you taking off his swimming trunks? Simple, don't you remember that my body is made up of mostly water? I was swimming and decided to blend in with the water. Man, I never knew that such a cute little girl like you was secretly such a perv, Levy. And how you played it off as if nothing happened afterwards was genius, bravo. It would be a shame if Erza, or even Lucy found out abo..."

"IT'S UNDER THIS PINK TILE ALRIGHT!" screamed Levy, pulling the book out from under the tile before Juvia could say another word about her secret endeavors with Gajeel. "But I swear to god, Juvia, if _anyone_ finds out about _any_ of this, I'm telling master that you have the book, and the punishment for doing so will be brutal!"

Juvia then smiled and jumped up and down like a giddy girl on Christmas morning, "thank you for cooperating with me! I hope we can work together again, frisky little girl" said Juvia, winking, as she rushed back upstairs with the book in hand. Levy then sat down, face flushed from the fact that Juvia knew about her secret.

"I will NEVER make any deals with anyone in this crazy guild again!" exclaimed Levy as she got back to reading her books.

" _I feel bad for blackmailing Levy like that, but the love I have for Gray is worth destroying reputations"_ thought Juvia as she rushed through the guild, back to her room at Fairy Hills. Too focused on the contents of the book, Juvia ran straight past Gray, who said hi to her. Gray simply shrugged off her unusual response to him, putting his focus back on his current fight with Natsu.

Arriving outside the guild, Juvia slowed down to further examine the book. She looked at the front and saw nothing but a heart decorating the worn-down cover. As she flipped through the pages, dust clouded around her face, making her cough. She closed the book, still coughing from the immense amount of dust on the old book, and flipped to the back cover. Instead of a simple heart adorning the cover, a short passage was written on the back too. Not being able to read the passage due to there being dust on the back of the book as well, Juvia blew on the cover, forcing the dust off the book and into the air. "Hmm, let's see... when all is lost... and love is tragic...use this book... and cast black magic." Juvia read the passage to herself, and suddenly had second thoughts about using it to get Gray to be hers. "Black magic sounds rather dangerous, but my darling Gray in my arms sounds amazing! Back to Fairy Hill-" was all Juvia could say when she realized that Lucy was standing right in front of her with a curious and confused look on her face.

"Hey Juvia, mind if I look at that book?" Lucy asked, with a hint of eagerness in her voice. Instead of handing her the book, Juvia put both hands behind her back and pretended like there was nothing there.

"WHAT BOOK? THERE IS NO BOOK." said a sweating and nervous Juvia. Lucy looked at her with a straight face and advanced towards her,

"I'm not dumb, I know that there's a book behind your-"

"WATER WHIP!" yelled Juvia, whipping the blonde celestial mage with her water whip. "I'll talk to you later Larry!" mumbled Juvia as she sprinted towards Fairy Hills.

"I JUST changed and now this outfit is ruined too!" uttered Lucy as she sat on the ground, complaining about her tattered outfit. Suddenly, Natsu walked out of the guild entrance and saw Lucy.

"Where have you been Lu-." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, as his jaw dropped and his cheeks turned pink at the sight of Lucy, sitting on the ground with a tattered shirt on, partially exposing her breast. Lucy looked back at him, and in the moment, she covered herself up, and yelled at the hot headed mage.

"YOU IDIOT DON'T LOOK!"

As Juvia arrived to Fairy Hills, she stopped once more to read the back of the book. "When all is lost... and love is tragic...use this book... and cast black magic..." Juvia sighed, and decided to not worry about the rather eerie message that was inscribed on the back of the book. When she arrived to her room, she shut her door, locked it, and sat down on her bed, eager to see what truths about love could be found in the book. "Let's see..." said the determined water mage as she flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here!" Juvia had found a section of the book that contained information about how to get others to fall for you. The section was titled "TOGETHER FOREVER: HOW TO ATTRACT YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER". The section seemed to be rather lengthy, and Juvia absolutely hated to read. Skipping through more pages, Juvia had found a subsection titled "THE PHASES OF LOVE". Now excited, she read through and focused on five phases.

"Phase one... crushing... subject will develop a simple crush on the user... nothing too complicated!" said Juvia, hastily skipping to the other phases.

"Phase two... dating... subject will develop a more in-depth crush on the user. Subject will want to be around the user more than usual... sounds fun!" said Juvia, continuing to read.

"Phase three... love... subject is now in love with the user, and will do their best to keep the user's attention on them..."

"Phase four... lust... subject will develop a feeling of lust for the user, and will want to explore more of the user's body... NOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS PART!" screamed Juvia, before putting on a smile and reading the last phase.

"Final phase... eternal love... subject will bind their heart to the user's and will continue to live out their life with the user... total phase time equals five days. Warnin-" Juvia slammed the book closed and screeched, grinning and jumping up and down on her bed. She continued to do so before hitting her head on the ceiling. Oblivious to the pain, Juvia sat back down on her bed and started talking to herself.

"Juvia! You did it! Gray is going to be yours forever! Using this magic, Gray will realized that there's nobody like me! He's going to be my forever boy! Let's get to practicing this magic!" said Juvia, before realizing that she didn't know how to perform the magic yet.

" _Let's see... ah! The first page! Time to figure this out!"_ thought Juvia with excitement.

Under a column labeled "PERFORMANCE OF MAGIC", Juvia read the instructions.

"To perform this rare and special type of magic, called _Saranghae,_ the user must use one simple spell along with the phase to successfully use the magic... the spell goes as follows: Saranghaeyo (phase goes here)! Forever!"

Juvia sighed, as the spell to perform the magic with seemed rather complicated. Finally working up the nerve to try, she read out loud:

"Saranghaeyo crush! Forever!" Suddenly, Juvia's body was cloaked with a pink light, and she had the urge to go see Gray, However, since the spell wasn't cast on anyone, it wore off within seconds. It worked.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day... day one of five! You'll be mine forever Gray!" hailed Juvia, closing the book and storing it under her bed. Before going to sleep, Juvia looked down at the floor and saw the book peaking out from under her bed. She whispered " _Saranghae_ " before falling asleep.

 **A/N: I hope that was somewhat interesting! Still debating on whether or not to continue this as a story or delete it! Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the first part of this potential story, and whether or not I should continue it! Thank you! ^-^**


	2. Black Magic Update!

**Black Magic Update!**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! It's been a while, but I'm back. Recently, a family member had to get major surgery and I was busy taking care of them. However, they are now almost completely healed, and I'll be continuing the series with the second chapter. I will be more active now that I have some more free time. Not as active (I've been playing lots of Pokemon Go), but more active.**

 **As for the next chapter, it should be up this week. If it isn't updated by Friday, I will finish two chapters and upload them XD**

 **Thank you all for the support on my stories by the way, the feedback (from actual users) has been great! I know there are a few of you waiting on this chapter, so please be patient for a little bit longer!**

 **~SoshiGrande**


End file.
